


Your Lips On My Skin

by BiP



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain, F/F, Reunions, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: Multifandom Drabble 2020! I will never get tired of writing Kaia/Claire fic.Continued at https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659325
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Your Lips On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



“Claire, honey, I need you to meet me at Sioux Falls as soon as you can. Don’t wait to finish, just hand over whatever you’re working on to another Hunter and get home. Don’t call me back - this isn’t a conversation for the phone.” Claire could hear the tears in Jody’s voice, but laughed a little through her worry. She knew the first thing Claire would think - just call back and ask what was wrong. Luckily she was already done and only about 5 hours out anyway, she’d have to wait. Claire turned the stereo up, and aimed toward home. 

She’d made it there before Jody, in fact, and was sitting on the stoop with a cup of coffee, scrolling aimlessly while she waited, trying not to panic. Where had Jody been? Why wasn’t she home yet? Who was hurt - that had to be it, right, someone else was dead. She had managed to keep herself from spiraling on the drive, mostly by blasting When We Fall Asleep on repeat just as loud as she could, but now she was starting to freak out. She was just about to give in and call Jody, when the car pulled in. “Kaia.”

She would know that face anywhere - in any universe. She was running to the car before it had even stopped, grabbing the passenger door and pulling it open - and then she froze, unable to move past that moment. Kaia made the first move for them both, tumbling out of the car and into Claire’s arms. They held each other tightly, faces buried in each other’s hair, for what seemed like forever and no time at all, and then Claire pulled back a little. “How?” Kaia wiped the tears off her own face and then kissed Claire’s away. “How else? Winchesters.”


End file.
